Benighted
by SabineLaGrande
Summary: Clark meets someone new on a Metropolis rooftop. AU.


Clark was screwed.

He hadn't meant to stay at Lana and Chloe's so long. Then he had to stop for gas in Metropolis. Though he wasn't far from the college, it wasn't the safest place in the world. And, of course, some guy tried to mug him; and, of course, there were witnesses; and, of course, he couldn't use his powers. Then he had to go and get himself chased onto a roof. Now he was facing a guy with a knife, and people were watching from the street. Clark heard a police siren in the distance.

Really screwed.

Then, suddenly, someone (something?) swooped down. His attacker didn't notice, so Clark tried not to tip him off. When the figure stepped forward into the light, Clark realized it was a man in some kind of costume. He was like a dark version of Warrior Angel, complete with fluttering black cape, except his costume had… fox ears?

"Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" The get-up made him look much older, but the voice gave him away; Clark guessed that he couldn't be much older than 25. The thug whirled around. The masked man hit him square in the face, knocking him down. He picked the man up and hurled him off the roof. There was a sickening, crunching thud from below.

The man in black raised a gun and fired it at the next building. A line shot out, and something drove into the wall. The people on the ground were more concerned with the man on the ground than the men on the roof; the costumed man swung away unseen, and Clark followed.

It was three buildings and three nerve-wracking jumps by Clark before the man stopped. Hehung the grappling gun on his belt and rounded on Clark.

"Want to explain why you're following me?"the man in blackasked.

Clark realized that he didn't have a good answer. "I was curious." The left eyebrow of the suit rose skeptically. He took something that looked like a cell phone from his belt and pressed a few buttons. It beeped back at him, and he put it away.

"What's with all the gadgets?"

"I like to be prepared," came the sardonic reply. "What's with the jumping?"

"Long story," he responded sarcastically. "I'm Clark."

"Batman."

"Don't suppose you'd give me your real name?"

The man gave him a hard, appraising look, vetting him. Finally, he shrugged, as if he didn't care if some farm boy in Kansas knew who he was. "Bruce."

"Why are you skulking on the tops of buildings, defending innocent civilians?"

"I don't think innocent or civilian describes you."

"Fair enough. You aren't from Smallville, by any chance?"

"No."

"Metropolis?"

"No."

"Where?"

"Gotham."

"Ever had a significant experience with glowing green rocks?"

Another eyebrow raise. "No. Why?"

"Meteor freaks," Clark started, then shook his head. "Long story."

"Hmm."

"Wow, you're really talkative, aren't you?"

"No."

"What's up with that moonlight thing, anyway?"

"What do you care?"

Clark held up his hands. "Just trying to make conversation." A noise came from the street below. A sleek black car had arrived. It was like nothing Clark had ever seen; the cabin was just a glass dome, but the rest seemed to be covered in some kind of armor. Clark whistled in appreciation.

"Don't suppose you'd give me a ride to my car?" He said jokingly.

"Who needs a ride when you can leap tall buildings in a single bound?" Bruce retorted.

"See ya, Bruce."

"Goodbye, Clark," he replied, his tone implying that he didn't expect to see Clark again. He took a running start and jumped off the roof. Clark rushed to the edge in time to see him fall perfectly into place in the driver's seat of the car. Bruce peeled out so fast that his tires left little rows of flame in the street. Clark shook his head, turned around, and started making his way back to the truck.

* * *

**A/N:** Point one: I haven't seen Batman Begins. Point two: I'm only vaguely familiar with JLA. Point three: O'Doyle rules. Point four: My favorite Batman is Michael Keaton. Point five: If Gough and Millar can mess around with the back stories of Aquaman and the Flash for Smallvillian purposes, I can mess around with Batman's.

I feel that these points explain this particular iteration of Batman.

I should mention that this was a Christmas present to Tazo, for all his awesomeness.


End file.
